Paladin (Class)
'Paladin' "To the rightous we bring hope. To the tainted we bring fire." The Paladin is one of seven playable classes in Zentrela, wielding a Mace as its weapon of choice. The gameplay style for Paladin differs from either doing a lot of damage or tanking up all damage. Paladins can be used to tank the mobs because of the ability to become invincable or they can do a lot of damage because of Smash and Walking Sanctuary. Paladins are very predictable in PvP since you can see the particle effects when they cast the spells which causes them to take less/no damage. If Paladins can pull it off however, they can deal almost if not the most damage in the game. In-Game Description Paladins are defenders of righteousness, and are strong melee fighters. With several damage reduction spells and a variety of melee attack buffs, Paladins very powerful when face to face with an enemy. They excel at fighting monsters and bosses but struggle in PvP because of their lower mobility. Weapon & Basic Attacks Paladins wield Maces, which appear as Shovels in-game. The Paladin's basic attack is a simple melee strike. *At Tier 1, Maces appear as Wooden Shovels. *At Tier 2, Maces appear as Stone Shovels. *At Tier 3, Maces appear as Iron Shovels. *At Tier 4, Maces appear as Gold Shovels. *At Tier 5, Maces appear as Diamond Shovels. The menu icon for the Paladin class uses the same icon as the Tier 5 Mace, a Diamond Shovel. Stats Summary Stats are based on a 5-star scale. *Difficulty - ★ *Normal Damage - ★★★★ *Spell Damage - ★ *Survivability - ★★★★★ Abilities Passives *'Mace Mastery' *''Deal 2% increased base damage.'' **Base Amount: 2% **Level Up Bonus: +2% **Mastery Level: 5 **Max Amount: 10% *'Divinity' *''Deal +2% Max HP.'' **Base Amount: 2% **Level Up Bonus: +2% **Mastery Level: 5 **Max Amount: 10% Spells *'α - Smash - Offense' *''Smash your mace downwards to deal 150% damage to nearby enemies.'' **Mana Cost: 4 **Base Damage: 150% **Level Up Bonus: +20% Damage **Mastery Level: 20 **Max Damage: 530% *'β - Walking Sanctuary - Utility' *''Gain overwhelming divine strength for 10 seconds, becoming extremely slow but dealing 200% more damage.'' **Mana Cost: 10 **Base Damage: 200% **Level Up Bonus: +30% Damage **Mastery Level: 10 **Max Damage: 470% *'β''' - Holy Guardian - Utility''' *''Receive 20% less damage for 6 seconds.'' **Mana Cost: 5 **Base Damage Reduction: 20% **Level Up Bonus: +5% Damage Reduction **Mastery Level: 10 **Max Damage Reduction: 65% *'β '- Chant of Necessarius - Offense' *''Nulify all damage and knockbacks for 3 seconds'' **Mana Cost: 8 **Base Duration: 3 Seconds **Level Up Bonus: +1 Second **Mastery Level: 3 **Max Duration: 5 Seconds *'β - Lightning Charge - Utility' *''Activate Lightning Charge for 6 seconds. Your attacks have a 30% chance of creating a lightning bolt dealing 120% damage to nearby enemies. You can only have one Charge active at a time.'' **Mana Cost: 4 **Base Damage: 120% **Level Up Bonus: +20% Damage **Mastery Level: 5 **Max Amount: 200% Damage *'β - Flame Charge - Utility' *''Activate Flame Charge for 6 seconds. Your attacks have a 30% of inflicting Burn I for 5 seconds. You can only have one Charge active at a time.'' **Mana Cost: 4 **Base Effect: Burn I **Level Up Bonus: Burn +I **Mastery Level: 5 **Max Effect: Burn V Builds & Strategies This Builds & Strategies is written for patch 1.1.6. Paladin lacks strength in PvP because of it's predictability. In PvE however, they can be very strong if the player knows what spells to use. PvP Since Paladin is very weak in PvP, it's best to burst the target down. Using Walking Sanctuary and left clicking until you can use Smash is the best way to do as much damage as possible. The downside to this is that you become very slow and the target can run away easily. This means that waiting to cast Walking Sanctuary '''until the target uses one of their spells is best. If you play against a burst class like Reaper, using '''Holy Guardian might be handy in some cases. When playing against Assassins, try to use Holy Guardian all the time or use Chant of Necessarius '''if the Assassin went out of Stealth and tries to burst you down. The trinket you should use is Recovery since Paladin has quite a bit of damage reduction and if you then can heal up, it's very strong. It has no heals on it's own so '''Quick Heal helps quite a bit. PvE Paladin is very strong against mobs. One of the best ways to kill hordes of mobs is by using Walking Sanctuary, left click and then use Smash once you have enough Mana to do so. When fighting mobs or bosses which you cannot kill, try to tank them while other players kill it. Using Holy Guardian is your best option here. It will keep the damage you receive low if you keep it up. However, if the target is a boss and will use a spell which will burst you down, it's best to use Chat of Necessarius. The best trinket to use is Recovery if you will be tanking. When doing damage and if you will not agro the target, using Manic might be useful. When you are tanking, having someone with Guardian in the party might come in handy when you need quick damage reduction if you do not have enough mana. Patch Notes Add patch notes that describe changes made to the Paladin class here. Trivia Add other interesting information about the Paladin class here.